Tres tiempos para una historia de amor
by cisol
Summary: Ella está vestida para la ocasión... él está en el momento y lugar indicado... ¿O no? Trío Dawson Joey Pace


**DISCLAIMER**: todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la serie del canal sony "Dawson´s Creek", y no a mì, yo sòlo los uso para expresarme un rato...

- El blanco siempre te quedó muy bien... resalta tu hermoso cabello...- dijo con una voz que trataba de aparentar el nerviosismo y a la vez percibir alguna reacción.

Ella quedó paralizada, como si esa voz fuese un hielo corriendo por su espalda, como una noticia de último minuto... dio un paso al lado y por el espejo se veía él, vestido formal como pocas veces pero increíblemente atractivo y sonriendo, como siempre.

- ¿Realmente eres tú? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al dar la vuelta y mirarlo de frente, un segundo después acomodó el amplio vestido y lo vio a los ojos... en ese momento una avalancha de recuerdos llegó a su mente...

* * *

- ¿Sabías que somos muy envidiados por esta página, Witter?- Joey sonrió y se sentó junto a su novio en la escalera de entrada de la casa, se apartó el pelo de la cara y recibió con ternura el beso que Pacey le daba en la mejilla.

- ¡Cómo no serlo, Potter! Todos reconocen el amor cuándo lo ven... – respondió abrazándola y observando el anuario que ella tenía en sus manos en dónde aparecían como "La pareja del año" de la escuela. – Además, llevar casi un año y ser felices es un logro digno de imprimir para el recuerdo ¿No?- terminó la frase poniéndose de pie y saludando a Jack y Jen que en ese momento venían por la playa a corta distancia de ellos.

Joey contemplaba la foto y su mano pasaba suave por encima, queriendo atesorar el momento, el de la foto y el presente. Se sentía feliz y tranquila, Dawson había aceptado "a su manera" el hecho de que ellos dos fueran novios, tenían a sus buenos amigos y sus familias gozaban de la paz que significa llevar una vida normal y sin sobresaltos. Pero algo oprimía su corazón, a veces no lo sentía, pero en ocasiones como ésta, en las que se ponía a pensar en el futuro... subía a su garganta un sabor amargo que no tenía significado aún pero que lograba hacerla imaginar cosas. – Es el típico pesimismo Potter, ...no es más que eso – pensó. Cerró el anuario, se estiró tratando de librar el frío del atardecer y llegó hasta sus amigos que la esperaban junto al fuego de una parrillada.

- Así es, Pacey Witter vuelve a Capeside... – dijo sonriendo y tratando de alivianar la tensión del ambiente, Joey estaba inmóvil y mirándolo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. El silencio comenzó a hacerse insoportable, como si nada avanzara... Pacey dio dos pasos hacia Joey, aún estaba lejos de ella pero ya sentían aquello que nunca habían olvidado, el deseo de abrazarse y besarse como lo hacían hasta hace un poco más de un año.. cuando aún la historia de los jóvenes no sufría el quiebre de la inseguridad y el temor de perder lo que se ama... de no merecer lo que se ama.

* * *

Pero estaban allí, uno frente al otro, sin saber quién hablaría primero y que se dirían. Joey se sacó la hermosa diadema de perlitas y flores que cubría discretamente su cabeza, la dejó sobre la mesa y se sacó los altos zapatos blancos de seda. Movió a un lado el cabello que se le venía a los ojos con un movimiento muy típico de ella y miró nuevamente a Pace quién seguía de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué hoy Pace? – preguntó con la voz casi quebrada, y con una sombra de amargura en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban y ella deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera un sueño... un mal sueño...

- Porque tenía ganas de venir hace mucho y ahora tomé la decisión... ayudó también mi hermano quién me sugirió "mejor hoy que mañana"- se acercó dos pasos más luego de decirlo. La distancia se hacía mas corta entre ellos y la proximidad evidentemente los ponía un poco más nerviosos. - ¿Por qué con él, Joey?- dijo segundos después, acercando una silla y sentándose con el respaldo hacia delante.

- Es difícil que estés hoy aquí..., no llamabas, no escribías... nunca viniste... ¡a nada!... Mitch murió y ellos quedaron destrozados... si es que te enteraste... – ya los nervios la estaban destrozando, trataba de parecer imperturbable pero realmente lo que sentía se le salía por la piel... y como un mar se le escapaban las ideas que había tenido retenidas por todo ese tiempo – Te comprendí cuándo me dijiste que te sentías presionado por mí... por los estudios y por el futuro... yo te entendí Pace ... pediste tiempo... pero no regresaste en un año... ¡Un año Pacey!... un año que no sabía cuán herido estabas, que pensaba si la culpa era mía... que me hundía creyendo que ya no me amabas y que sólo te importaba demostrar que eras alguien..., a veces te odiaba por no regresar y hablarme... y a veces me odiaba por haberte hecho sentir así... todos te amábamos Pace, tal y como tú eras... ¿Nunca lo sentiste?- había dicho lo que la presión en la garganta le permitió... soltó un sollozo y se tapó las manos con la cara, ya no podía retener el llanto y ya no le importaba su maquillaje ni su vestido.

- Lo siento Joey... de verdad... – se puso de pie y ya no puedo evitar llegar hasta ella y tomarle la cara entre sus manos... la miraba a los ojos y ella miraba hacia un lado, secándose las lágrimas con la mano y tratando de alejarse de él. – si volví es por que te... te extrañaba mucho y nunca pensé que te encontraría así... tan hermosa y con una gran decisión tomada... ¿Lo amas?... ¿De verdad deseas compartir tu vida con él y formar una familia...? -

Ella se apartó de él... caminó por la habitación como buscando la tranquilidad perdida y una vez más calmada le dijo – Tú no sabes lo que ha significado para él... ha sufrido mucho y yo lo acompañé en todo momento... estuvo seis meses tratando de recuperarse físicamente y creo que nunca su mente estará en paz por lo que sucedió... soy su mejor amiga y comprendo lo que es perder a tu padre o tu madre...-

- ¿Pero fue un accidente no? Él no tuvo la culpa... –

- Claro que no fue culpa suya, pero él iba manejando... él lo tuvo en sus brazos mientras Mitch... – hizo una pausa para controlar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro – Mientras él moría... y nadie llegaba a ayudarlos... yo no puedo dejarlo ahora Pace, no puedo dejarlo sólo ni menos puedo retroceder el tiempo... –

Pacey la miraba sin poder aceptar lo que le decía - ¿Pero lo amas? – se paseaba por la habitación mirando la cantidad de regalos esparcidos por todos lados - ¿Lo amas como pareja¿Como hombre? – ahora era él quién no podía retener las emociones y comenzó a dispararle preguntas como queriendo que nada de eso existiera - ¿Para compartir tu vida¿Para tener hijos con él¿Para llegar al fin de tus días con él¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? – finalmente se sentó en un sofá y con la mano cubriendo sus ojos disimuló las lágrimas que le brotaban sin freno.

Joey estaba tratando de entender como en ese tiempo la vida los había puesto en esas posiciones, no sabía que decir, si ir y tocarlo, abrazarlo, si escapar o llamar a alguien... Seguramente alguien vendría pronto ya que su momento a solas había durado demasiado tiempo ya, la esperaba una ceremonia, un cura, toda la gente que creía en ella... la esperaba Dawson... que desde hace cinco meses era su novio– Escucha Pace, Dawson es muy bueno y cariñoso... lo quiero mucho y no me gustaría hacerle más daño... por favor vete, hablemos mañana, no me hagas pasar por esto... – ya no quería verlo más, las situaciones difíciles no eran su fuerte y esta estaba superando todo lo que ella podía soportar, sabía que le debía lealtad a Dawson pero también sabía que sólo con Pacey había sentido el amor verdadero, el de cuerpo y alma, el que se siente y no se piensa.

- Escucha tú Jo, mañana será demasiado tarde, sólo me iré si vienes hasta aquí... – se puso de pie, paso la mano por su cara, arregló su traje y continuó hablando y mirándola a los ojos - ... y te paras enfrente de mí y me dices que ya no me amas... – la determinación de su voz mostraba que hablaba de verdad, que la amaba y que no se iría de ahí a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

- Pace... por Dios... tú sabes y sientes que yo quisiera que esta vez te quedaras conmigo para siempre... no necesitaba verte para saber todo lo que siento por ti. Piensa en el daño que le haríamos a Dawson... y él no sería el único dañado.. Gail ha sufrido mucho... ellos perdieron a Mitch y no sé como yo podría... quedarme contigo y no dañar a los que quiero... dejar todo esto que he comenzado...– avanzó unos pasos hacia él, todavía una mesa llena de regalos de todos tamaños los separaba, pero sus corazones se abrían en ese minuto, con una fuerza que nadie hubiese podido detener. – En mi corazón hay una parte que Dawson llena con su ternura y su amistad, pero no estoy completa con él, estamos tranquilos juntos... y cómodos, pero no estoy completa. -

Él la observaba, tomó un respiro y agregó - Ya sé que quizás es tarde... pero eres lo que sueño cada segundo, tal vez confundes la compañía con el amor... Jo, tú sabes como se siente el real amor... ¿Lo haz sentido con él?-

Joey no pudo articular ninguna palabra, recordó que nunca le dijo a Dawson que lo amaba, nunca directamente a los ojos y de corazón... ese había sido un punto de conflicto en su relación... Dawson siempre se lo había reprochado y siempre que podía sacaba a Pacey al tema, diciéndole que no podía olvidarlo.

- No estoy enojado contigo ni con Dawson, no es nada contra ustedes... es que el tiempo une las vidas como ni siquiera un escritor lo hace... es la vida real... y entendería si te casas con él... ¿son almas gemelas no?... – dijo eso bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz... y retomando fuerzas añadió - Probablemente no he cambiado mucho, pero ya no soy el inseguro que era antes, en cuanto a ti tengo todo muy claro, pensé en ti todo el año, supe que quería compartir cada hermoso paisaje de mis viajes contigo y no estabas allí... te amo Joey... – se acercó, le tomó las manos y las besó suavemente, se acercó tanto que Joey no podía dejar de temblar...

- ¿Es que acaso ya superaste tus inseguridades? – lo miraba hacia arriba, a los ojos, mirándose en ellos - ¿Es que el mar te despejó las dudas y reconoces que ninguno es mejor que el otro, que somos diferentes y complementarios?... ¿Pensaste en lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, Pace?- Sacó sus manos de entre las de él y retrocedió un poco... sentía que ya nada más podía pasar - ... si yo no estaba ahí es por que tú lo decidiste así...-

* * *

Dawson la sacó a bailar justo en el momento preciso, Pacey había estado muy extraño desde hace unas semanas y esa noche, la de la graduación, había sido el punto máximo. Ya le había dicho muchas frases cargadas de negatividad, pero decirle a toda voz que no quería estar con ella esa noche, que necesitaba estar sólo un rato... era lo que menos esperaba.

- Cómo es que tu novio te deja a mitad del baile de graduación siendo que eres la más bella de este barco... – preguntó Dawson sonriéndole a Joey y comenzando a bailar una canción lenta entre todos los demás en la adornada pista de baile.

- Gracias... no lo sé... ha estado muy extraño, lo conozco y si no quiere contarme que le molesta, es por que soy yo... es algo conmigo – respondió ella con tristeza – No me ha querido explicar su malestar, hace semanas que está así, ni siquiera sé como le fue en las pruebas finales, ni que hará durante el verano... o el próximo año... –

- Al menos tú si sabes lo que harás el próximo año ¿No, Señorita Worthington? – dijo él con una sonrisa de complicidad.

En ese minuto en que hablaban y Dawson había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a Joey, entraban al salón Pacey y su hermana Gretchen. Pace no podía creer que ella estuviera con él, sintió aún más el hecho de que ya no fueran amigos... y de que ambos tuvieran un futuro asegurado. Se acercó con rabia hacia ellos, ignorando a su hermana que le decía que solo estaban hablando, bruscamente separó a Dawson de su novia y le dijo – ¿Ves por que estoy así?... ¿Ves por qué ya no te toco?... ¿Entiendes porqué me siento inseguro contigo?... porque tú ya resolviste tu futuro... y me presionaste para que yo también decidiera... crees que estoy muy cómodo contigo sabiendo que te vas a estudiar a New York con los demás y no te detienes a pensar en lo que yo quiero... en como yo me siento... me maté estudiando todo el año para no ser menos que tú, no asistí a los ensayos de la graduación ni a las fiestas que tú si pudiste disfrutar... para estar a tu altura, porque a tu lado recuerdo que no soy perfecto y que no soy lo suficiente para ti... pero ¿Sabes? ...tal vez soy feliz siendo un pescador en Capeside... un vendedor... un pinta muros quizás... ¿Si soy tan poco para ti, porque no me dejas libre y ya?- La rabia le ardía en el cuerpo, estaba demasiado furioso y no le importaban los demás compañeros de la escuela que lo miraban sorprendidos, había desahogado lo que lo presionaba durante días.

Joey estaba atónita, la explosión de Pacey la había dejado sin aliento - ¡Eres un estúpido Pacey!... sabes que te amo porque eres una gran persona... y si tu me amas, cómo no pudiste decirme antes todo lo que sentías... – las lágrimas corrían por su cara y temblaba como si no pudiera contener sus sentimientos. Sin poder decirle nada más, se alejó llorando y corriendo entre medio de la gente, apartando con las manos a los que estaban por delante. Hasta que llegó a la cubierta superior y pudo respirar el frío aire del mar... llorando como si toda la pena del mundo inundara su corazón en ese momento, sintiéndose engañada y herida por su novio.

Unos instantes después llegó Dawson a su lado y le puso su chaqueta en los hombros, Joey estaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. – Fue tan injusto, debió haberme dicho a mí todo lo que sentía y no haber esperado hasta explotar de ese modo... – Joey ya no lloraba, su cara expresaba el dolor que sentía y su mirada seguía perdida en la lejanía.

- Estás helada Joey – dijo Dawson tomando sus manos - ¿Quieres ir a casa?

- Está bien, de todos modos la fiesta ya terminó para mí... –

Se pusieron de pie y fueron al bote de acercamiento al muelle, allí los esperaban Jack, Jen, Gretchen y Pacey. El corto viaje hasta tierra firme fue en un tenso silencio... al igual que el viaje a casa en la fea y estropeada limousine compartida que habían contratado para la ocasión. Joey fue la primera en dejar el trasporte y sin mirar hacia atrás, se sacó los zapatos de taco alto, avanzó lentamente por el jardín y entró en la oscuridad de su casa sin prender ninguna luz... sin hacer ningún ruido.

* * *

- Sé que fui un estúpido... – respondió él - Y también entiendo que después del baile no hayas querido saber de mí... – dijo como disculpándose – Por eso... ahora me iré tal como vine hasta este lugar, en silencio y tú serás quién tome la decisión... yo te amo y deseo estar contigo para siempre, pero no te secuestraré ni nada por el estilo... sólo te esperaré– sonrió con un dejo de melancolía y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta, se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Joey.

- Estás siendo un egoísta... vienes aquí en este día, sabiendo lo que está ocurriendo y me pides que todo siga tal como antes, como si tú nunca hubieses vuelto y como si pudiera seguir obviando el hecho de que te sigo amando y que haz sido el único capaz de remecer mi vida con tu amor...- y avanzando hasta quedar a unos metros de él agregó - Pasión Pace, pasión es lo que compartimos... un amor que se alimenta de pasión... y tú no estuviste en tantos días... y ahora que te veo es como si ayer hubiésemos estado paseando de la mano por la playa sin problemas y con tantos sueños... lo nuestro no fue algo fugaz, Pace - su voz ya no sonaba ni con pena ni con rabia... sonaba como la voz de una mujer que añoraba el pasado y que no le importaba no conocer el futuro.

- Claro que no fue algo fugaz... pero pudo ser y no lo logramos, yo hice que no lo lográramos... pero existió y existe ahora en mi como también existe en ti... si yo puedo sentirlo... ¿Por que lo escondes¿Para qué seguir con todo esto?... no quiero ser como un extraño para ti... no quiero pasar por tu lado y no saber quien eres... no podría soportar que ahora tú tomes la decisión equivocada. –

- Por una vez escúchame... – lo miró a los ojos y con toda su alma le dijo - No podría decirte adiós de nuevo pero la vida ha hecho que estemos ahora aquí... de verdad no sé que hacer... –

- La vida no decide por ti, Joey... tu haces tu vida y decides... antes durante o después... acierto o error, es tu vida y la controlas tú... ¿qué quieres ahora Joey¿Qué es lo que tu corazón manda por tus venas en este momento? -

Joey no esperó a que las palabras fueran a su boca... se acercó hacia él con apuro y lo besó... lo besó en los labios con todo el amor que sentía por él, con toda la energía que un año de ausencia anidaba en ella, lo besó sintiendo que el amor que compartían estaba libre y vivo...

FIN

Cisol Marzo 2006

¡Gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews!


End file.
